Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
20px|Europa |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 11. November 2004 20px|Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika 7. Dezember 2004 20px|Europa 6. Mai 2005 |Genre = |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler (Link-Kabel) |Plattform(en) = |Altersfreigabe = USK = 6 PEGI = 3 ESRB = 0 OFLC = G8 }} Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist eine Fortsetzung zu Kingdom Hearts auf dem . Es wurde entwickelt von und 2004 veröffentlicht von in Japan und Nordamerika und 2005 wurde es von in Europa veröffentlicht. Es ist das zweite Spiel welches herausgebracht wurde in der Serie und das dritte im Verlauf der Geschichte, nach Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts, außerdem überschneiden sich anfänglich Ereignisse mit Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Handlung Sora, Donald und Goofy laufen einen langen Weg ohne Ende entlang. Sie entdecken Pluto und folgen ihm, worauf er sie zu einer Kreuzung führt. Während sie darüber entscheiden welchen Weg sie gehen sollten, taucht eine Figur in schwarzer Kutte auf und spricht Sora an, doch sind seine Worte unverständlich. Auf dem Pfad befindet sich nur noch ein Weg, welcher zu einem unbekannten Schloss führt. Der in schwarz gehüllte Mann taucht erneut auf, als sie das Schloss betreten und gibt Sora eine Karte. Sie verwenden die Karte um im Schloss voranzukommen. Ihre erste Welt, welche sie betreten, ist Stadt Traverse. Dort entdecken sie Leon, Aerith, Yuffie und Cid, welche ihre Erinnerungen an Sora, Donald und Goofy verloren haben. Seltsamerweise erinnern sie sich dennoch an die Namen der drei, woraufhin Yuffie sagt "Ihr seid nicht in meiner Erinnerung, aber mein Herz erinnert sich an euch." Nachdem Leon Sora im Kampf ein bisschen trainiert hat und er ihm eine Simba Beschwörungskarte gibt, verlassen sie die Stadt Traverse. Der Mann in Schwarz taucht erneut auf, nachdem sie die nächste Etage erreicht haben. Ein zweiter Mann mit schwarzer Kutte taucht auf und stellt sich als Axel vor. Sora kämpft gegen ihn und sobald Axel besiegt ist, gibt er Axel ein paar weitere Karten an Sora und verschwindet kurz darauf. Die drei gehen weiter durch jede Etage und finden heraus, das ihre Erinnerung ebenfalls auf seltsame Art und Weise immer mehr verschwindet. Ein Niemand namens Naminé erscheint immer öfter in Soras Gedächtnis, verliert dafür aber immer mehr Erinnerungen an Kairi. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie gut ist und wegen den Befehlen von Marluxia, dem Herren des Schlosses, Soras Gedächtnis manipulieren soll. Es eskaliert am Ende zu einem finalen Kampf um Soras Leben und Naminés Freiheit. Währenddessen wacht Riku im Keller des Schlosses auf, wo er sich auf den Weg nach oben kämpfen muss. Er muss die Kontrolle über seine innere Dunkelheit in ihm gewinnen und mit Ansem, Replika Riku und drei Mitgliedern der Organisation XIII - Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion - fertig werden. Berichte Reisechronik ;Soras Geschichte I Unsere Freunde könnten hier sein... Dieser Gedanke war es, der uns in das Schloss des Entfallens geführt hat, wo Spielkarten regieren. Ein geheimnissvoller Mann gab Sora eine Karte und als wir sie benutzten, fanden wir uns plötzlich in der Stadt Traverse wieder! Es stellte sich alsbald heraus, dass es sich dabei lediglich um ein Gespinst unserer Erinnerungen handelete, die Sora im Herzen trägt. Und so begann unsere Reise durch die Welten, die in Soras Erinnerungen leben. ;Soras Geschichte II Es scheint, als würden wir Stück für Stück all unsere Erinnerungen verlieren, je weiter wir in das Schloss vordringen. Und all meine Notizen über unsere letzte Reise sind verschwunden. Doch im Gegenzug erinnert sich Sora an andere Dinge, die er bis dahin vergessen hatte - an ein Mädchen, dass ihre Heimat verließ, als er noch klein war! Als Sora gegen Larxene kämpft, erinnert er sich endlich wieder an ihren Namen! Naminé. ;Soras Geschichte III Sora drang auf seiner Suche nach Naminé immer tiefer in das Schloss vor, als plötzlich sein verschollen geglaubter Freund Riku vor ihm stand. Doch Sora blieb keine Zeit, sich über das Wiedersehen zu freuen, denn Riku griff ihn unvermittelt an! Was haben Rikus Worte zu bedeuten, dass er es sei, der Naminé beschütze? Will Naminé Sora nicht sehen? Geschieht etwas, wenn beide aufeinander treffen? Sora jagd Riku hinterher. Und den Antworten. ;Soras Geschichte IV Soras Erinnerungen an Naminé waren nichts weiter als Trugbilder. Marluxia begehte Herz und Stärke Soras, also benutzte er Naminé, um falsche Erinnerungen in Soras Herz zu speisen. Larxene ist besiegt und wir eilen zum obersten Stockwerk, um dort ein letztes Mal Marluxia zu konfrontieren. Um unsere Erinnerungen zurückzugewinnen. Und Sora, er möchte das Versprechen aus seinen Erinnerungen halten, auch wenn diese nur eine Lüge waren. Für ihn gibt es nur einen Weg: Für Naminé zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit garkeine Freunde sein mögen. D-Bericht ;Rikus Geschichte I Riku, des Lebens auf einer abgeschieden Insel überdrüssig, träumte davon, andere Welten zu sehen. Sein Wunsch sollte sich bald erfüllen, als die Insel des Schicksals plötzlich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und er in die Welt außerhalb geschleudert wurde. Auf der Suche nach seiner verschollenen Freundin Kairi trifft er auf Malefiz und nimmt deren Hilfe an. Doch Malefiz hatte in Wirklichkeit nur Augen für Rikus Stärke und wollte sich ihn untertänig machen. Sie verlieh ihm die sinistren Kräfte der Dunkelheit, doch als sich Riku dieser bediente, begannen sie die Kontrolle über ihn zu gewinnen. Aus diesem Grund bekämpfte Riku seinen besten Freund Sora und sein Herz öffnete sich dem Verführer der Dunkelheit, Ansem. Doch Rikus Herz wurde letztlich von Soras Licht gerettet. Riku, Sora und der König vereinten ihre Kräfte und verschlossen die Tür zur Dunkelheit, doch blieb Riku im Reich der Finsternis zurück... Wird Riku jemals wieder in die Welt des Lichts zurückkehren können? ;Rikus Geschichte II Geleitet von einer geheimnissvollen Stimme durchschritt Riku die Welten der Erinnerungen, hervorgebracht von Spielkarten, doch traf dabei nur auf dunkle Gestalten. Riku erfuhr, dass in seinem Herzen nichts als Dunkelheit ist, da er alles andere in seinem Leben aufgegeben hat, um sich der Kräfte der Dunkelheit zu bemächtigen. Riku war nicht bereit, dies zu akzeptieren und traf erneut auf Ansem, der abermals versuchte, ihn zu beherrschen. Der König kam Riku zu Hilfe und konnte ihn retten, doch Ansem hatte sein Herz noch nicht freigegeben. Riku hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu bekämpfen. ;Rikus Geschichte III Während Riku mit der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen rang, traf er auf jemanden, der genauso aussah wie er. Eine Replik, gefertig von Vexen, einem Mitglied der Organisation. Die Replik war in der Lage, die Kräfte der Dunkelheit nach Belieben zu kontrollieren und verhöhnte Riku als Feigling, weil er der Dunkelheit den Rücken kehren wollte. In der Zwischenzeit trat die Rivalität der einzelnen Mitglieder der Organisation immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Sora und Riku scheinen der Grund für ihre Kontrolle des Schlosses zu sein. Aber mit welchen Ziel? ;Rikus Geschichte IV Vexen wollte die Replik Rikus an die Oberfläche bringen, fiel aber durch Soras Hand. Lexaeus konfrontierte Riku mit der Absicht, ihn mit allen Mitteln gefügig zu machen. Riku ging zwar siegreich aus dem Duell hervor, mit letzter Kraft aber gelang es Lexaeus, ihn in das Reich der Dunkelheit zu zerren. Dort warf Ansem seinen teuflischen Schatten auf ihn, doch erneut war es das Licht des Königs, das Riku errettete. ;Rikus Geschichte V Eines nach dem anderen fielen die Mitglieder der Organisation durch Rikus und Soras Hand. Selbst Marluxia, Herrscher des Schloss. Zexion richtete Erinnerungen an Rikus Inselheimat gegen diesen, in der Hoffnung, einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu entgehen. Verleugnet von seinen Freunden und sogar attackiert von Sora, drohte Riku vom Licht verschlungen zu werden, doch plötzlich erreichte ihn Kairis Stimme und sprach mit ihm Mut zu. Nicht mehr länger eingeschüchtert von der Dunkelheit, erkannte Riku Zexion hinter dem falschen Sora und befreite sich aus dessen Falle. ;Rikus Geschichte VI Indem Riku lernte, die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen nicht mehr zu fürchten, gewann er immens an Kraft hinzu. Doch Ansem ebenso, der in seinem Herzen lauert. Geleitet vom geheimnisvollen DiZ, erreichte Riku Dimmerstadt, bezwang seine Replik und machte Naminé ausfindig. Bei ihr fand er auch Sora und seine Freunde, die nach geschlagener Schlacht eingeschlafen waren, um ihre Erinnerungen wiederzugewinnen. Naminé eröffnet Riku, dass er Ansem für immer verbanne könne, wenn er seine Erinnerungen opfert, doch Riku lehnt ab. Er entschloss sich, Ansem aus eigener Kraft heraus zu besiegen. Zusammen mit dem König machte er sich für den alles entscheidenden mit Ansem Kampf bereit. Wird seine Entscheidung ihn in die Welt des Lichts oder in die Welt der Schatten führen...? Spielmechanik Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat ein komplett neues Kampfsystem, sowie eine neue Spielmechanik. Das Kampfsystem dreht sich um Soras Erinnerungen und werden als Karten repräsentiert. Das Verwenden von Karten ist die einzige Möglichkeit anzugreifen. Raumkarten werden dafür verwendet Räume zu erstellen, auf jeder Etage im Schloss, dabei kommt es darauf an, welche Raumkarte verwendet wird, da jede Raumkarte eine andere Auswirkung hat. Sora erhält nach einem Kampf gegen Herzlose fast immer neue Raumkarten. Manche Karten können nur nach bestimmten Ereignissen in der Geschichte erlangt werden oder auf bestimmten Welten. Kartensystem Kartentypen * Angriffskarten - Diese Karten sind mit verschiedenen Schlüsselschwertern bebildert und haben einen roten Rand. * Magiekarten - Diese Karten setzen magische Sprüche wie Feuer, Eis, Blitz, Vita und Gravitas frei und haben einen blauen Rand. * Item-Karten - Diese Karten werden dafür benutzt um Angriffs- oder Magiekarten mit Potions oder Äther wiederherzustellen. Sie können jeweils nur einmal pro Kampf eingesetzt werden und haben einen grünen Rand. Spezialkarten Es gibt drei weitere Typen an Karten, welche sich von den anderen drei Kartentypen unterscheiden: * Freundeskarten - Diese Karten tauchen nur im Kampffeld per Zufall auf und können eingesammelt und verwendet werden um im Kampf zu helfen. Diese Karten haben einen grünen Rand, wie die Item-Karten. * Feindeskarten - Diese Karten können verschiedene Fertigkeiten von Endgegner oder normalen Gegnern im Kampf verwenden. Sie haben einen schwarzen Rand und können nicht in Kombinationen verwendet werden. * Gimmick Karten - Diese Karten tauchen nur per Zufall in bestimmten Endgegnerkämpfen auf. Diese Karte ist grün, hat immer einen Wert von 0, womit sie immer eingesetzt werden kann, und auf dem Bild ist ein grünes Micky Maus-Symbol, wie beim Anhänger vom Schlüsselschwert. Wenn es verwendet wird, werden die Farben vom Bildschirm kurzzeitig invertiert und der Endgegner ist entweder betäubt für ein paar Sekunden oder die Arena wird so verändert das der Charakter einen Vorteil bekommt. Standardverwendung Jede Karte hat eine Ziffer von 0 bis 9, welche bekannt sind als Kartenwert. Wenn eine Karte gegen eine gegnerische Karte gespielt wird, bricht die Karte mit der niedrigeren Zahl weg, was den Gegner für wenige Sekunden verwundbar macht. Karten mit einem Wert von 0 können alle Karten brechen, jedoch umgekehrt von allen Karten gebrochen werden, falls sie nicht im richtigen Moment verwendet wird. Spezialmanöver :Hauptartikel: Spezialmanöver Karten können in einem Set mit bis zu drei Stück kombiniert werden, wodurch sie einen höheren Wert bekommen und es schwerer ist sie zu brechen, sie werden auch für das aktivieren bestimmter Manöver verwendet. Die erste Karte, welche in das Manöver rein gesetzt wird, kann im Kampf nicht neu geladen werden, außer durch das verwenden von Elixier oder Mega-Elixier, welche alle Karten wieder aufladen können. Es ist ebenfalls eine Spezialfertigkeit, welche erlernt werden kann durch hochstufen, durch das erhalten nach bestimmten Endgegnerkämpfen oder sogar in Schatztruhen. Einige Beispielkombinationen wären: Rutsch-Attacke, Betäubungsschlag oder Feuga. Manche der Kombinationen waren noch nicht in Kingdom Hearts dabei, z.B. Feuer (Eis, Blitz) Schlag, Zielsuchendes Feura (Eisra, Blitzra), etc., ebenso wie einige Freundekombinationen. Weitere Kombinationen wurden in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories hinzugefügt. Soras Spielmechanik Sora kann jeder verfügbare Karte benutzen um bis zu drei verschiedene Decks aufzubauen, solange wenigstens eine Angriffskarte dabei ist und das Kartenpunkte (KP) Limit nicht überschritten wird. Während des hochstufen kann Sora seine KP um 25 Punkte erweitern, seine HP um 15 oder gelegentlich neue Spezialmanöver. Neben Angriffs-, Magie/Beschwörungs- und Item-Karten kann Sora auch Premium-Karten verwenden, welches besondere Angriffs- oder Magiekarten sind. Diese Karten brauchen weniger KP, dafür können sie in einer Kombination auch auf dem 2. oder 3. Platz unladbar werden. Neben dem Mogry-Laden kann Sora neue Karten durch das zerstören von Objekten in den Räumen oder dem darauf springen erhalten. In bestimmten Fällen muss Sora zuerst eine Karte innerhalb der Geschichte erhalten bevor er sie im Mogry-Laden kaufen kann. Raumkarten Es gibt Karten, welche durch das Spiel hinweg gebraucht werden um neue Räume zu erstellen. Sie haben die gleichen Randfarben wie Angriffs-, Magie- oder Item-Karten, nur dass sie erst nach einem Kampf erlangt werden können und generell nur dafür verwendet werden Türen innerhalb einer Etage/Welt zu öffnen. Sie haben Namen wie "Harmlose Dunkelheit", "Stunde des Magiers", "Verschnaufpause" und Spezialraumkarten wie "Schlüssel des Anbeginns". Diese Karten werden gebraucht um alle Türen im Schloss des Entfallens zu öffnen. Welten und Charaktere Reverse/Rebirth Modus Nachdem die Geschichte mit Sora beendet wurden ist, erscheint auf dem Titelbildschirm eine neue Herausforderung. Reverse/Rebirth-Modus folgt Riku wie er aus dem Keller des Schloss des Entfallens hinaufsteigt. Riku erhält für jede Welt, welche Sora durchgegangen ist, eine Weltenkarten, außer dem 100-Morgen-Wald. Rikus Deck kann nicht verändert werden, trotzdem verändert es sich je nach Welt von selbst. Er braucht nicht so lange zum nachladen seiner Karten. Bestimmte Feindeskarten sind nur für Riku erhältlich, werden aber für Sora freigeschalten, sobald Riku seine Geschichte durch hat. Rikus Spielmechanik Riku kann keine KP oder Kombinationen aufstufen, dafür kann er wie Sora auch HP hochstufen und zusätzlich noch Angriffspunkte (AP) und Sinistrapunkte (SP). Nachdem Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit mit der Dunkelheit in Rikus Herzen kämpfte, kann Riku die dunklen Kräfte im Kampf einsetzen. Diese Kräfte werden freigesetzt durch das erleiden von Schaden oder das brechen gegnerischer Karten. Sobald die DP 30 oder mehr erreichen verwandelt sich Riku automatisch in seinen Sinistramodus. In jenen kann Riku drei mächtige Spezialmanöver verwenden: Sinistra-Hieb, Sinistra-Feura und Sinistra-Aura. Wie lange sein Sinistramodus hält hängt davon ab, wieviele DP er hat. Nimmt er Schaden werden des Sinistramodus oder seine Angriffe werden gebrochen verkürzt sich die Zeit in jenen Modus. Nachdem der Zähler wieder auf 0 ist, ist Riku wieder in seiner normalen Form. Für den Sinistramodus gibt es keine Limitierung im Kampf. Riku hat keine einzige Freundeskarte welche Sora hatte, dafür hat er König Micky als einzige Freundeskarte. Micky heilt Riku, läd sein Deck neu und betäubt die Gegner für wenige Sekunden. Werden mehrere seiner Karten mit einer Kombination verwendet, wird sein Angriff stärker. Wegen des Fehlens von Magiekarten kann sich Riku im Kampf kaum heilen. Endgegner welche nur in Rikus Geschichte zu finden sind: Zexion (nur Re:COM), Lexaeus und Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' :Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist eine Neuauflage für die zusammen mit Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Das Spiel enthält 3D Graphiken und Stimmenausgabe, sowie Karten und Szenen ebenfalls in 3D. In Nordamerika wurde Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories als alleiniges Spiel, ohne Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, am 2. Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht. Trivia * Im Japanischen sind Reverse und Rebirth Homophon, also hören sich exakt gleich an. * Ereignisse können durch das Drücken der übersprungen werden. * Die einzigen Welten in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories die Minispiele enthalten sind Monstro und der 100-Morgen-Wald. * Laut Tetsuya Nomura sollte das Spiel ursprünglich Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories heißen. Cover der Verpackungen Weblinks Kategorie:Spiele Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories